


His and Her Redemption

by Zankoku_na_Angel (Zankoku_Angel)



Series: Challenge entries [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:31:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zankoku_Angel/pseuds/Zankoku_na_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps they weren't such terrible people after all. (Prompt:  7 deadly sins/7 heavenly virtues)</p>
            </blockquote>





	His and Her Redemption

**Lust**    
She embraces him from behind, an unexpected gesture of affection, but he can only think about the way her curves press against his back, igniting a fire within.  
  
 **Gluttony**  
And when he finally succeeds in eliciting that moan from her lips, it only drives him to seek more from her.  
  
 **Greed**  
He had been extremely pleased with her beach attire, but now, watching the other boys trace their gazes along her bare shoulders and midriff, he fumes—why he should have to share a view that used to be his alone?  
  
 **Sloth**  
He has his duties as a Fire Prince to attend to, and she has her duties to a Fire Princess to attend to, but those things will have to wait; their shared bed is just far too comfortable.  
  
 **Wrath**  
For the first time since she stopped being a foolish, needy, child, she feels a scream bubbling in her throat; how dare he make her want something so much, only to take it away—and try to justify it with just a  _goddamned letter_?  
  
 **Envy**  
It annoys her to no end to think that the Avatar and his friends are with him when he is finally doing what he wants, while she only ever saw the young man who brooded and regretted.  
  
 **Pride**  
She glares coldly at the boy on the chair, itching to throw the letter gripped in her right hand at his head—he thinks  _this_  is all she deserves, and for that she will never forgive him.   
  
  
  
  
  
 **Chastity**  
She finds fault even with the perfect weather, and he feels a sudden rush of fondness—he has always loved how she is so unlike anyone else.  
  
 **Temperance**  
He complains and rants and seethes and she is still there—he suddenly realizes that this is more than he deserves.  
  
 **Charity**  
He refuses to let her shoulder his burden, so he lets her go, even as every stroke of the brush claws at his heart.  
  
 **Diligence**  
He has squandered enough time, making his mistakes; as his balloon sails onwards, he tries not to waste any more dreaming of what he has left behind.  
  
 **Patience**  
She waited for years after his banishment; as she watches the gondola depart, she supposes that it wouldn't kill her to wait a little longer.  
  
 **Kindness**  
Resigned, she turns back to the guards trying to cut the line, and prepares to risk herself for the jerk who just left her behind again.  
  
 **Humility**  
She meets Azula’s fury head-on, a strange calmness settling inside her—she's already bowed down to her feelings, and the reaction her admission draws from the princess outweighs any shame she might have felt anyway.  
  
  
  
  
As he gazes out from the coronation stage and watches the cheering crowd, Zuko thinks,  _maybe I’m not such a terrible person after all._  
  
  
Mai sees his smile, and does not try to stop her own lips from curving upwards.


End file.
